


What Else Was There

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Short One Shot, Suspense, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. For them, it never stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else Was There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Knock Out/Soundwave: more than words".

Upon the Nemesis, there was always the sense of duty, all for the Decepticon cause. There was always violence and anger and hate, and it was Knock Out’s job to be there, to facilitate it. As the medic and the scientist, he liked taking things apart, to see what made things tick. He did this for the Decepticons and, most of all, for himself.

Soundwave knew that he was there as the eyes and ears of Cybertron’s destined rulers. He was always updating on communications, where there was assistance and trouble, where he was needed. Long after the days of old, far from the gladiator pits, he had heard every voice, every Cybertronian crying out for mercy.

Both Knock Out and Soundwave were always on call, but they knew that they had their control over what they contributed. The medic was a maestro at the operating table and the communications officer held all what was heard and said in the warship.

For them, it never stopped.

But they were allowed, they have to be allowed to have more than words thrown at them. Soundwave was always good at keeping silent, while Knock Out spoke his mind and holding back when necessary.

They made it work, what they were capable of, and sought out what was best to deflect Autobot propaganda, and what was best for themselves.

They were more than words and more than their skills between the battles and firefights, because if nothing else, what else was there?


End file.
